


Tattoos

by MarvelMaree



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: OMG!! I loved your last one 😍😍😍 if you have time could you do 9. “I want a baby.” with the song Kissin on my Tattoos by August Alsina w/my baby daddy Angel Reyes again pleassseeee🥰😘❤️💞❤️😘🥰💞 if not, i still love and appreciate you 😘❤️😘❤️😘
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Reader, Angel reyes/black reader
Kudos: 14





	Tattoos

You laid next to Angel, the both of you spent, legs entwined with each other. Your head rested on his naked chest as he ran his fingers up and down your spine. You listened to his heart beat as it retired to normal. You smiled when you realized that his heartbeat matched yours. 

You never thought you’d experience this kind of love. Angel walked in just when you were ready to throw in the towel. You were skeptical at first, but he was relentless. He loved you the way you wanted and needed to be loved, and you loved all on him in return.

You placed a kiss on his chest before moving to straddle him. You bent down and placed a kiss on each of his tattoos. You loved the ink that decorated his skin. Your lips lingered over your favorite one. You two had gotten matching tattoos one day on a whim, his tattoo was on his ribcage and yours was located in a place only he would see from now on.

“ _I don’t want nobody but you kissing on my tattoos_ ,” Angel’s voice rumbled as you continued to kiss his tattoos. “ _I don’t want nobody but me talking to you until you fall asleep._ ”

You chuckled, “You’ve said this many times before, Angel. There’s no one but you. There’s never been.”

“There better not be,” he said as he moved you so that you were laying on top of him.

You smiled. “Tell me something I don’t know.” You resumed listening to his heart and you gave him a questioning look when you heard it skip a beat.

“ **I want a baby**.”


End file.
